Mindless Love
by FayeD
Summary: Jacob gets into a tragic accident while driving pack from Vancouver, when he ends up in the hospital he remembers a little, but when his imprint walks into the room he can't get his mind off her. Bella tries to step in to fill in the missing blanks of their memories will it break Leah and Jacob bond when he remembers everything? Will Leah be heartbroken again? Set after Eclipse.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hey I am back again, with Mindless Love I am super excited for this story, it is another Leah/Jacob. I finally see what you fans see, he should have ended up with Leah they both share the same pain and loss but anyway here is the prologue to Mindless Love.**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content in later chapters**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

Mindless Love

Prologue

As I drove back from Vancouver with the loaner car, I couldn't help but smile I was definitely over Bella, I only kept in contact with Seth, Embry and Quil. Apparently Bella called off the wedding because when she heard that I left she regretted saying goodbye but it's all bullshit when will Bella wake up and smell the roses. I mean how the fuck can't she make up her own goddamn fucking min-

There was an eighteen wheeler on my side of the road I veered and veered again on the slippery road and crash into a ditch head on and blacked out.

When I woke up I was looking up at a white ceiling I gulped and looked over at a man sitting and sleeping in a wheelchair was this my father, what a poor man, he doesn't deserve that.

"Billy, is Jake okay." She asked

I looked over at the girl and she was beautiful, russet skin, brown sparkling eyes and a sad look on her face. Then I saw her and never look away its like she was the only girl in the room, its like she was the center of my universe like everything was her control.

"He's awake." Billy smiled

"Jake?" She said smiling

I looked and smiled

"Hi, I don't know you but you are beautiful."

She blushed looked at me

"I am Leah, you don't remember me?" She asked sadly

I shook my head am I in mindless love with a girl I barely knew or maybe I did know but didn't remember...

A few weeks later I was still under examination with my memory, I remembered stuff up to about fourteen years old, I remembered Embry, Quil, my dad, Rachel, Rebecca. But Leah was something different I don't know why, I didn't remember her. She seemed distant most days like she was sad. When I had been alone I heard a door open and close, I looked over to see a girl with chestnut hair and beautiful bold brown eyes and she was pale, first pale face to ever visit me. Did I know her? Did she really know me?

"Hi, Jake." She smiled

"Um..w-who are you?" I asked

"Its me Isabella Cu- Swan, your best friend." She said sadness over shadowing her face

"I'm sorry Isabella, I do not remember you." I said

"But you have to I am your best friend, the one who made mud pies with you, played with you so you wouldn't cry. Jacob please remember." She said in a pleaded voice

All I could do was watch as she cried in agony, I couldn't remember her, but she eagerly wanted me to remember her

Then she came closer and held my hand, she looked me in the eye and slowly leaned forward my eyes widened, I am betraying Leah I mean she is the one I want not Isabella. Then Leah came in and she looked furious as hell

"What the fuck are you doing here, leech lover."

Bella stood up and defended herself

"I just came by to see if _my best friend." _Bella spat

"Well seems like you were doing more than that, he doesn't remember you so you can go back to your bloodsucker."

"Last time I checked, you're the one that got Jake hurt at the newborn battle."

"And last time I checked you were marrying a fucking leech and running off with him while Jake ran away." She spat

"I am sorry you feel that I hurt Jake but it wasn't my intention to hurt him."

"Bull shit, I know whats it like and I don't like it one bit so you should leave before you confuse him."

"Why are you so protective of him?" She yelled

Then Bella looked to me as I stared at Leah the most beautiful woman, not a girl but a woman a strong, free will one.

"Oh my fucking god!" Bella gasped

* * *

**A/N - Looks like Bella got the hint, and how is this for the starting, like and comment and see you in Chapter 1 - FayeD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - I see the prologue captivated you lets keep it that way lol here is Chapter 1 - FayeD**

**Rated M for Coarse Language**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

Mindless Love

Chapter 1

After a few weeks I was able to go home, as Sam, the man who drove the car drove my dad and I back to our house, he explained to me how I was a werewolf and about imprinting, I remembered some information about it even who is imprinted to who, Sam is imprinted to Emily, Jared is imprinted to Kim, Quil is imprinted to Claire and Paul had just recently imprinted on my sister Rachel, I thought it was a great thing maybe it would make Rachel stay with us and we could be a family again. When we pulled up at the familiar red house I smiled. This was my home, I grinned. When Rachel raced out the door she grabbed me into a hug and cried.

"Don't scare me like that, ever again." She cried

"I' m sorry." I whispered hugging her softly

She kissed every inch of my face I chuckled as she repeatedly kissed my forehead

"You hogging my girlfriend Jake?" Paul said coming behind her

I smiled I didn't remember Paul or any of the first pack members very well, it was like a blur but Paul is nice enough

"Hey Paul." I grinned

"How you feeling."

"Better, I mean well I don't know I'm more confused trying to remember everything y'know."

"I get it well you know what tonight were having a bonfire it will remind you of some pack things."

"Thanks." I smiled

"Hey its the Jake man!" Embry called

I smiled widely

Quil came running behind him and he tackled me along with Embry, Sam and Paul

I chuckled

"Hey! Don't break my brother." Rachel called

"Don't worry he's solid." Seth chuckled coming from the forest

I smiled

Then Leah came out from behind him, I smiled and got up making everyone tumble over. Leah looked at me in confusion.

"Hi Leah." I smiled

"Jake, let's get something straight just to let you know, you don't have to be nice to me, everyone calls me the "bitter bitch." for a reason."

"But why, you are so nice and sweet, you are very beautiful Leah."

She blushed then looked behind me I looked to see her gaze at Sam, I turned to see Leah running towards the forest

"Leah!" I called sadly

I walked back confused and stood in front of Sam

"What's wrong with Leah?" I asked

The guys stood awkwardly debating who was gonna break the bad news, I hope it wasn't bad cause if it was it would be seriously awkward.

"Well you see before we all turn into wolves we have our human life where everything was normal." Sam started

"But us as wolves when we imprint our human lives don't exist anymore." Paul finished

"So Sam and Leah dated and Sam broke her heart, like freaking bashed it." Quil interjected

"Not helping asswipe." Embry growled

"Why would you break her heart?"

"It was due to the imprint, I couldn't help it." Sam said shamefully

"She's so heartbroken I can feel it but now she's avoiding me." I said sadly

"Jake, you two imprinted." Sam said

"We did?"

I thought back to the hospital when I first saw her and sure enough Sam was right, I had imprinted on a girl who was simply still hurt and needed to be loved I would do that for her, I would be there for her.

At the bonfire everyone from the reservation was here and it was packed I tried looking around for Leah but my attention was diverted towards Seth when he was walking with a girl hand in hand. I smiled and went over to him

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Jake, this is Marnie, Marnie that's Jake."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled

I shook her hand and smiled

She and Seth looked good together, she had curly brown hair and copper toned skin

"Seth where is your sister?" I asked

"She said she's not coming tonight."

"Oh." I said sadly

"You like my sister don't you?" He asked smiling

I blushed and smiled

"She's very beautiful."

"She's on the cliff,"he said pointing upwards

"Thank you."

I walked towards the forest which is connected to the beach and when I saw her she was hunched and her hair had gotten a little longer than the last time I saw her. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Lee." I smiled

She looked at me in anger and confusion

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Jacob." She spat

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." I said in a whisper

She stood up

"Jacob, I don't need your fucking pity alright, what happened, happened you and I can't change that. So stop checking up on me just leave me the fuck alone." She growled

I stood up and stepped

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't bother you again but you can't keep after someone who you can't have and asking "what if's", there is a guy out there for you and he won't wait forever." I said sadly walking away

"Jacob." She said sadly "I'm sorry."

I was already gone, pain was filling my chest.

When I got home deciding not to go to the bond fire I laid down and thought to myself was there something wrong with me. When I had my memories was I unwanted too? I felt tears slip down my face and I wiped them whimpering. Why didn't Leah want me?

* * *

**A/N - Aww Jacob you are so wanted, anyway liked the Chapter keep reading I know you want to, see you in Chapter 2 - FayeD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Back for more, I see enjoy Chapter 2 - FayeD**

**Rated M - for Coarse Language**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

Mindless Love

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I felt groggy and sad when I got up brushed my teeth and went out for breakfast my dad was there I smiled

"Morning dad."

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Okay."

"Well I know you imprinted on Leah and how much she hurt your feelings but here I'll show you something to take your mind off it."

"Okay." I smiled

He wheeled himself to the outside and he wheeled down the make-shift ramp to the garage when we got inside, there was a wrecked car I recognized it, it was my Rabbit what did I do to it.

"What happened?"

"This happened before you ran away you were filled with so much anger that you took it out on the one thing you loved most."

Then I got a whiplash

**Flashback**

As I ripped the invitation to the leech's wedding I was in the garage I punched the glass window, leaving blood stains, I ripped off the door off their hinges and through it making a shrieking sound, I tore off all the doors and punctured each tire leaving it trashed and I cried.

**Present**

What was I thinking I must have been heartbroken back when I still had my memory, I looked at my dad and he was sad

"I'm so sorry dad." I said tears flowing

I hugged him and he hugged me back

When I got inside I took a hammer and decided to hammer out the dents I worked on my car all morning and afternoon until it reached the evening. Then there was a knock on the garage door I looked to see Isabella, I smiled

"Hi Jake."

"Hello Isabella."

"It's just Bella."

"But Isabella is so pretty."

She blushed and came in closer

"You fixed your car."

"Yeah, I remember the how part to fix the car."

"I'm glad you're getting your memory back."

"What did we use to do since we were best friends?" I asked

"We use to work on your car and make this our Taj Mahal." She smiled sniffing

I smiled and pointed towards the monkey wrench and she passed it to me

We worked and talked until the nightfall

"Well I better get going thank you for letting me stay over." She smiled

"No problem."

She hugged me softly and waved goodbye

Isabella was very beautiful but all I could seem to think of is Leah, her copper skin her beautiful sleek raven hair and her blush.

Then I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Leah slowly creep in

"Leah." I smiled

"Hi Jake."

"What brings you here?" I asked

"Well I thought about what you said about missing the guy that won't wait forever and your right, I guess I'm just scared that I'll get hurt again and I don't want that ever."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

She smiled and nodded

I sat inside my almost finished Rabbit and she joined me we talked for what seemed forever, I understood her worries, she was scared of the heartache and the hurt again, she truly thought that love was doomed to imprinted that no one would ever be consumed by love but imprinting, but I imprinted on Leah but the imprinting wasn't strong enough to control my emotion to love. By morning Leah and I were fast asleep in my Rabbit, she was cuddling against when I woke up, I held her and felt the need to make her happy. Then she slowly woke up and smiled up at me.

"Morning, beautiful." I smiled

"Morning Jake." She blushed

"Do you feel better?"

"I do, thank you for listening."

She looked at me and froze and I was frozen then a few minutes later a smile broke through her face and she laughed

"I just imprinted on you." She smiled

I smiled and soothed her back

"Jake are you in here?" Isabella called

"What is she doing here?" Leah growled

Leah got up out of the car and faced Isabella

"What are you doing here leech lover?" Leah spat

"I came by to ask Jake if he wanted to hang out."

"Sorry Isabella, I had made plans last night to go hang out with Leah." I said smiling

"Oh then maybe another time."

"Yeah, so leave go back to your leech." Leah spat

"Don't bring him up I don't want Jacob to remember him."

"Who's him?" I asked

"No one."

"Bull shit, Jake I'm sorry to break this to you but your best friend over there was about to get married to a bloodsucker named Edward."

Then his name echoed in my brain and suddenly I was seeing red

**Flashback **

"Bella, you know he isn't coming back give me a chance to make you see that I can be that guy in your heart."

"I'm sorry Jake but he will and always had my heart."

Then I looked into Edward eyes and saw him smirked like a champion I growled and ripped through

**Present**

"You chose a leech over me?" I asked tears threatening to spill

"Jake it wasn't like that he was gonna kill himself I had to go back to him."

Then I ran out of the garage and shifted for the first time since I came home, it felt freeing and I felt light like the world couldn't capture me but why would Bella put herself in danger when she could have a normal human life, the vampire world is too fucked up for her.

Then I heard Leah's beautiful voice in my head

_"Jake stop!" She yelled_

_As I turned I saw I was running towards the cliff I skidded to a halt and she stopped_

_"I'm sorry Jake." _

_"It's not your fault, I don't know why she would keep that from me she claims were best friends yet she won't tell me the truth."_

_"I'm right here Jake if you want to talk."_

_I nuzzled her nose and licked her fur she did the same _

_We laid down beside each other and talked for the next few hours till twilight._

* * *

**A/N - Aww puppy love :D anyway follow this story and yah, see you in Chapter 3 Blackwater power - FayeD**


End file.
